Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor including a motor.
Description of the Background Art
A commonly-used compressor incorporates a motor and a compression mechanism. The rotating force generated by the motor is transmitted to the compression mechanism via a rotation shaft and the like. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-107986, oil is supplied to devices (a compression mechanism, a speed increasing machine, and the like) incorporated in the compressor. The oil is caused to flow through an oil passage for lubrication of each device, cooling of each device, and the like.